jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Sir Robert King
| occupation = Construction magnate Wealthy oil magnate Founder of the King Industries | affiliation = King Industries, M | status = Deceased; killed in explosion | role = Ally | portrayed = David Calder | first_appearance = The World Is Not Enough (film) | last_appearance = The World Is Not Enough (video game) }} Sir Robert King was a fictional British oil tycoon and personal friend of M, the head of the Secret Intelligence Service (SIS/MI6). He appears in the 1999 James Bond film, The World Is Not Enough, portrayed by British actor David Calder, as well as the film's accompanying novelisation and video game. Biography Sir Robert King is a softly spoken, well-respected distinguished gentleman who is a personal friend of M’s after they read law together at Oxford. At some point in his life, he founded King Industries, which originally provided construction workers. He was married once before, which ended upon the death of his first wife, and that marriage never had issue. King later remarries, this time to a woman by the last name of Vavra from Azerbaijan who was descended from oil marquesas. Their family business had been nationalized by the Soviets, but given back to the Vavra family when Azerbaijan seceded and the USSR promptly dissolved. Robert King and his wife would have one child, a daughter named Elektra, but some time later Robert King's second marriage would also end due to the death of his wife. Sir Robert's father-in-law, having no natural children left, looked to his son-in-law, whose earlier ventures in construction had earned him a business reputation sufficient to inherit the oil business. Sir Robert amalgamated the oil business with King Industries, allowing the business to branch into oil exploration and real estate development, considerably increasing his fortunes. When Elektra is kidnapped by the terrorist Renard, he turns to M for advice. The MI6 head suggests that he shouldn't pay the ransom; an action that causes an embittered Elektra to secretly side with and manipulate Renard into helping her take revenge on her father and on M for making that recommendation, as well as on posthumously on her grandfather for leaving his oil business to a non-Azeri (It is likely Mr. Vavra felt Elektra was too immature to take over the family business, Azeri national or not, and valued the greater experience of her father). Some time after the kidnapping, Renard murders an MI6 agent and steals the classified document which the he had been carrying. King purchases the stolen document via the Swiss banker Lachaise, believing it would identify the terrorists who had attacked his new oil pipeline. When he discovers that it is actually a classified report from the Russian Atomic Energy Department, the oil magnate turns it over to M. Shortly after the transaction, Renard (and Elektra) attempt to return King's money via Lachaise; which they have converted into a sophisticated fertilizer bomb. On a mission to determine the identity of the murdered agent's assassin, James Bond recovers the money from Lachaise and unknowingly delivers the bomb to its intended victim. Upon contact with the money the bomb is triggered by a transmitter concealed in his lapel pin; a copy of the real heirloom, switched by his daughter. Alternate continuities ''The World Is Not Enough (novelisation) The World Is Not Enough (video game)'' Trivia * An author named Robert King co-wrote an encyclopedic book "Your Deal, Mr. Bond". * Robert King also had dealings with Valentin Zukovsky, as he later reveals that he won or deposited a million dollars at Valentin's casino in credit. References Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:The World Is Not Enough characters Category:Allies Category:Male characters Category:Novelized characters Category:Game characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by other characters Category:British